A hybrid vehicle, in which an engine, an electric motor, a hydraulically-operated continuously variable transmission, a first clutch for connecting and disconnecting the engine to and from the motor, and a second clutch for connecting and disconnecting the motor to and from the hydraulically-operated continuously variable transmission are arranged in series to each other, is generally known (see Patent document 1). In the technique disclosed in the Patent document 1, the second clutch is configured to be slip-engaged in addition to complete engagement (complete application) and disengagement (release).
In addition to the configuration as discussed above, a further technique is known. In the further technique (see Patent document 2), a pump is connected to the rotation shaft of a motor, and the pump is driven by the output of the motor, for supplying hydraulic pressure to the continuously variable transmission. In the technique disclosed in the Patent document 2, when a shortage of oil amount in receipt and expenditure occurs in the continuously variable transmission during vehicle deceleration, both of the first clutch and the second clutch are released for the purpose of reducing or coping with the shortage of oil amount in receipt and expenditure, thereby ensuring a return-to-Low performance of the continuously variable transmission during rapid deceleration.